rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 3
Numrenth 23, returning from Crow Peak to Mudwall. It occurred between sessions 11 and 12. It is immediately followed by OOS 4. Transcript Veggrek: “So would you say you enjoy turning into things?" Tallo: “? yup it’s fun!” Veggrek: “Oh, wonderful, wonderful! Could you— could you be me? Wouldn’t that be bizarre? Have you ever been something like me before?” Tallo: “ummm....well i kinda prefer to be new forms when possible.” Tallo: “but yeah i’ve been something like you before. it was pretty fun.” Veggrek: “Oh! Then— okay. Wait, have you been me? How new do you mean, exactly?” Tallo: “hahaha no i haven’t been you, veggrek. i can’t be goblins. it was a long time ago.” Veggrek: “Oh.” What does that mean? Did something happen? “Okay, um— can you be humans? I-I-I’ve got a human in mind, I have.” Tallo: “hehehe silly, i’m a human right now.” Veggrek: “Ah. So you are. Aren’t I just the little fool? Can’t hardly tell a rock gnome from a light foot, I can. Er, what I mean to say is, I have someone else in mind, if you’d be amenable at all to being another human. Is it— once you’ve been one sort of folk, is that it for that, tick it off the list, or-or-or is it just being the same snotty little raggedy rat goblin over again, do you find that unpleasant? I understand completely. Honestly.” Tallo: “i dont find goblins unpleasant, veggrek.... and it makes me sad that you talk about yourself that way.” Tallo: “what human do you have in mind?” if he says a human version of kiono i swear.... Veggrek: “Oh. I’m— I’m sorry, then. I didn’t mean— I was just wondering why— never mind. It’s not important. Have you ever heard of Lady Dyana Brightblade?” Tallo: “ummm....maybe? dunno.” Tallo: oh my god of course Veggrek: “I’m sure you have, she’s beloved throughout the land. She carries an ancestral sword that shines with Quraura’s radiance? Crusades across continents purging evil and elevating the innocent? She’s a tall, olive-skinned human with close-cropped hair and rippling muscle and a powerful jaw like a stone wall...” And so on. Tallo: “so you want me to take on her form, i take it.” Tallo: “why exactly?” Tallo: tone is lighthearted and curious Veggrek: “Well, it’s— it would be fun for you, I think. Mainly. And...” Veggrek’s pace slows. “...I mean, I’d like to see her again.” Tallo: “oh, well....i mean you wouldnt really be seeing her of course. it’s still just me. but i’m happy to oblige if that’s what you really want.” Veggrek: Veggrek’s face starts burning, so he buries it in his hands. “I know. I know. It’s silly. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m just asking because you seem to— I mean, you said yourself it was fun, and it was just— a passing whim, I suppose. Just to see her face. That’s not too much, is it? I mean, it’s nothing. It’s not absurd. I don’t know how it is for you but it’s just— it’s a suggestion.” Tallo: “.....it’s not silly. i don’t really get it, but.... okay, describe her again! let’s see how close i can get! is it okay if i keep her my size? i dont want to mess up my clothes.” Veggrek: “Oh, of course, of course. The face is the important part. Olive skin, strong chiseled jaw, short hair, nose like a bird of prey, slash scar across her left eye, her right’s dark...” Tallo: tallo makes a first attempt and makes tweaks as he instructs Tallo: “man, i feel like someone super strong!” grins Veggrek: Studying Tallo’s face puts a feeling in the pit of Veggrek’s stomach that he doesn’t know the name of. “You are— I mean, she is. It’s, it’s good, I was hoping you could sort of, get a boost out of that. Ah, and, and she’s got a beauty mark on the right side of her jaw...” Kiono: While Tallo and Veggrek are preoccupied with each other, Kiono gets a bit closer to Ondo in an attempt to hold a sort of quiet conversation. "You are... Hm. Your conversation with Goon has left you rather upset. I understand you don't wish to discuss it, but I had a question about something perhaps related to it... Would you mind if I asked? You are of course not required to answer if you would rather not." Ondo: Ondo is silent, and for a moment it's unclear as to whether he heard her. Then, quietly, "I don't mind. I cannot say if I'll have an answer." Veggrek: “...you’re very close, but Lady Dyana had a slightly higher hairline, and a small beauty mark on the right side of her jaw...” Kiono: Kiono is contemplative while she chooses her words. "I don't... have experience with belonging to - no, not to, with - a group. Especially not one as large as your sky elves. I, uh..." Kiono: "No, I, uh, was wondering if you would tell me about them?" Kiono: "The people you were with, belonged with. Their, ah, fate is not a pleasant one, but perhaps you might tell me about their lives?" Ondo: There another stretch of silence, with Ondo's mask fixed firmly on the road. "I am trying to understand the nature of your question. Are you interested in the culture of the sky elves? Are you inquiring about how I fit in specifically?" Veggrek: “Tallo, are you listening? I said it’s on your right side, not mine...” Ondo: "Do you want to know about sky elves in general, or the ones I served under, rather." Kiono: "Hm. Either. I know nothing of the sky elves, and was curious about them. Your place in their society is in a way related, I think." Kiono: "Your relationship with them. Theirs with each other. The interactions of people amongst each other is one that I find interesting." Kiono: Kiono pauses, realizing she definitely didn't actually answer the question in a meaningful way. "Whatever you are willing to share, I think." Tallo: now veggrek, i’ll get back to it later” Ondo: "My creator's valued magic, knowledge, art. They built cities not unlike Wolis, and used their expertise to lift them into the sky. We were built to defend those cities, and their people. "My people didn't act so different than the people I meet now. Or rather, I wouldn't be able to identify how it is that they are different, other than they seem to have an easier time giving orders to warforged." Kiono: "Modern people or the sky elves?" Ondo: "The sky elves." Kiono: Kiono proceeds to ask about warforged and such because she hasn't been around for any of the discussions of warforged or didn't have the context until now to understand it. Rehashing old info as necessary. Ondo: "We did whatever they asked of us. Usually that was standing guard, patrolling. Sometimes it meant fighting their enemies. Other warforged sometimes did physical work." Ondo: "Whatever we were instructed to do, really." Ondo: "I worked as a soldier for 50 years. Then I was a nanny." Kiono: "A.... a nanny?" Ondo: "Yes. I just realized I don't wish to talk about it." Kiono: "I see. Um." Kiono: "I, uh" Kiono: "Don't know what that is, but thank you for telling me what you have." Tallo: that explains some things actually...hm interesting. i wonder......] Ondo: Ondo nods Akaros: Akaros, privately '' "Ondo." "I am ..... Sorry." Ondo: ''Ondo stops walking. '' "What?" Ondo: (''Doesn't even remember he can communicate telepathically for a hot second.) Kiono: "What?" Kiono: Kiono stops and stares at him, on guard for something weird to happen/danger to approach. Gloom: "I did not mean to disturb you. Only that, you have come face to face with a living reminder of what happened. You had much taken from you. I am...... Sorry." Ondo: Ondo glances at the group. "Apologies, it's nothing. I was talking to Akaros." He continues walking, his mind still reeling a little bit. Privately after a moment, "Your words are appreciated, just threw me off guard. I didn't expect sympathy from someone who calls himself 'the Destroyer'". Kiono: Kiono nods and continues and doesn't have more to say for now. Yeehaw. Gloom: Akaros says nothing further Ondo: Ondo feels weird and becomes really interested in the torch he's carrying while he walks. Category:OOS